One Piece College
by Flash Unique
Summary: Au Japon, ce trouve une école particulière : le collège One Piece. Kû-Fei, une jeune interne de troisième année, se réveille un matin après avoir fait un étrange rêve... Et apprend par la suite que le directeur a pris sa retraite ! C'est le début de grands changements. Pour y faire face, Kû-Fei va devoir compter sur ses camarades et particulièrement sur son drôle de petit ami...
1. Lundi : 7h : Rêve

Je suis assise, sur une chaise. Je crois que je porte une robe… Peut être est-elle beige ? Je ne sais pas… Il fait sombre. La pièce où je me trouve n'est pas éclairée. Mais je me dis que je vais m'y habituer… Mon regard est fixé droit devant moi, sur un point invisible. C'est alors que je me rends compte que je tiens un micro à la main…

Pourquoi un micro ? Aucune idée… Peut être le saurai-je plus tard… J'ai l'impression qu'une voix m'appelle. Elle me semble lointaine et proche à la fois. Elle résonne, dans ma tête comme dans l'endroit où je suis…

Je me lève et je marche, comme un automate. C'est le trac. J'ai le trac, mais pour quelle raison ? J'arrive devant un grand rideau. J'entends beaucoup de bruit derrière : des applaudissements… On appelle aussi quelqu'un… On scande le nom d'une personne que je connais… À cet instant, je me sens inutile… Le rideau s'écarte un peu et un faisceau de lumière s'échappe. Je m'écarte.

Un garçon passe l'embrasure lumineuse et me regarde. Je ne vois pas qui c'est… Je lui saute néanmoins au cou puis l'embrasse. Il me rend mon étreinte et me chuchote à l'oreille : « Ça va aller… Tu t'en sortiras à merveille… J'en suis sûr. »

Mes pieds retouchent le sol. Je sens une bouffée de courage monter en moi. Serrant une dernière fois la main du garçon, je passe à mon tour le rideau. Mais dans l'autre sens… Je me retrouve sur une scène, ébloui par une multitude d'éclats multicolores. Le public est juste sous mes yeux, à m'acclamer.

Derrière moi, il y a un batteur. Non, une batteuse avec des cheveux roses. À ses côté, une brune aux yeux bleus azurs se tient derrière un synthétiseur. Enfin, une rousse avec une PRS Custom 22 en bandoulière s'approche. Elle s'arrête à deux ou trois mètre de moi et me sourit. Je me sens prête.

Alors j'approche le micro de mes lèvres…


	2. Lundi : 7h30 et 8h30 : Kû-Fei

**"Le réveil commence comme un autre rêve."**  
**Paul Valéry**

* * *

Je me suis réveillée, ce matin, avec cet étrange rêve en tête. Et je sens que je vais le refaire… Ça peut être dans un mois ou dans un an… Mais il va revenir, c'est sûr. Pourquoi cette impression ? Je ne saurai vous le dire… Bizarre hein ? On me le dit souvent ça, que je suis bizarre… Sans doute parce que je n'accorde pas la même importance que les autres à certaines choses…

J'avais cinq ans quand un "accident" est survenu chez moi, dans la tranquille maison de campagne où on habitait mes parents et moi, en Chine… À cette époque, je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de cet acte… Mais le fait demeure : un jour j'ai mangé par mégarde un des fruits du démon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un fruit du démon" allez-vous me dire… Les fruits du démon sont des fruits maudits par les eaux. Ces végétaux dotent leurs possesseurs de pouvoirs hors-du-commun mais, en contrepartie, les prives de la faculté de nager.

Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis devenue d'un coup une enclume et j'ai perdu l'estime des gens qui m'entouraient… Heureusement que papa et maman avaient décidé de faire avec et de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient : en quelques jours, on a déménagé et j'ai changé d'école.

Maintenant, vous pensez que je ne suis pas normale… Et, en effet, je ne le suis sans doute pas, libre à vous de voir…

Je m'appelle Kû-Fei j'ai quinze ans et, aujourd'hui, cela va faire dix mois que j'ai intégré le collège One Piece en tant qu'élève de troisième année dans la deuxième A.

Niveau physique, j'ai la peau mate et mes cheveux roux très clairs sont noués en couettes avec deux mèches descendantes sur le devant. C'est bien, mais pour pouvoir rivaliser avec les filles du bahut, c'est plus qu'insuffisant ! Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre… Ça à suffit pour charmer un garçon…

**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊ Sept heures trente - Cafétéria ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

Verre… Check. P'tite cuillère… Check. Tasse… Check. Serviette… Check. Ok j'ai tout… Faisant glisser mon plateau sur les barres métalliques, je suivis la file qui continue devant moi.

Aaaah… La cafétéria… C'est mon endroit favori dans le collège… Après ma chambre, bien sûr. Elle est pas mal remplie le matin. Le soir aussi d'ailleurs. Le collège étant un internat, la salle est gigantesque ! Et souvent, la queue devant les plats est longue !

J'attrape sur mon passage un sachet de Lipton fruit rouges et un Manjû* puis arrive devant le coin boisson. Je m'apprête à me servir quand une voix m'interpelle.

- Attends un peu. Il n'y en a plus !

Je m'arrête dans mon geste et me tourne vers la personne qui vient de m'adresser la parole. C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux vert foncé qui porte un bandana jaune et une blouse orange avec une longue jupe bleue claire.

- Salut Makino, la saluai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Salut ! Alors Kû-Fei ? Comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, du lait et de l'eau chaude, s'il te plait.

Elle me demanda de patienter pendant qu'elle partit chercher de quoi remplir les carafes vides.

Makino est la serveuse de la cantine. Elle est très gentille et c'est la seule qui est capable de calmer le cuisinier du collège : Zeff. Les plats de ce dernier sont irréprochables (et il faut bien se garder de les critiquer) mais alors… Quel caractère ! J'vous dis pas…

Attendant d'avoir le reste de mon petit déjeuner, j'en profitai pour chercher de loin une bonne table. Elles étaient toutes déjà prises mais je réussis à dénicher une bonne place du regard.

Makino revint alors avec une bouteille de demi-écrémé et une bouilloire. Après qu'elle eu versé une partie de leur contenu dans mon verre et ma tasse, je la remerciai et emporta mon plateau vers la chaise que j'avais mentalement réservé. Située près de la baie-vitrée, elle n'est entourée que par trois jeune filles, qui se trouvent être mes camarades de chambre…

Je m'assis à côté d'une rousse qui boit du jus d'orange. Elle porte un tee-shirt à rayures par-dessus une jupe courte bleu-marine. C'est Nami, la plus jeune de la bande après moi. Elle excelle en géographie et en bien d'autre domaine mais dame nature a beau l'avoir doté d'un joli minois, le fait demeure : elle a un sens de la répartie aussi mordant qu'un requin affamé !

Non loin d'elle se trouve Robin, une belle brune aux yeux de biche habillée d'une robe avec de longues bottes noires. Ses grandes connaissances et son sang-froid m'ont toujours impressionné et j'aimerais souvent être comme elle… C'est également un des deux délégués de notre classe

Puis vient Hancock, la plus âgée de nous quatre. Ses longs cheveux de jais et sa silhouette toute en longueur font chavirer tous les garçons. Du fait de son caractère fort et capricieux, elle est aussi respectée que crainte dans le collège… Quand je vous disais que je n'avais aucune chance !

Mais quelque chose ne vas pas… Mes amies qui, d'habitude, sont si énergique, tirent aujourd'hui une tête qui ne présage rien de bon… Je dois encore avoir loupé quelque chose.

Voyant que personne ne disait rien, je pris la parole.

- Eh bin ! C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? Le professeur Hina a démissionné ou quoi ?!

- Pas exactement… Mais si elle faisait vraiment ça, je serai la plus heureuse du monde, me répondit Nami.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça, tonna alors Hancock.

Hina, dite "la dame de fer", est notre prof' de Japonais. Et elle porte bien son surnom ! Je pense que seul Hancock peut la supporter dans toute la classe. Tout ça parce qu'elle est l'unique femme parmi tous les enseignants de l'établissement…

La conversations entre la brune et Nami s'envenimant, Robin jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Hem… Nous parlions d'autre chose, non ?…

- Cela suffit à éveiller ma curiosité naturelle. Piquée au vif, je sautillai sur ma chaise.

- De quoi ? De quoi ?

- Du… Directeur…

Je retombai lourdement illico. Bon sang. Qu'a donc Nami pour être si sérieuse ?… Je recommence à m'inquiéter. Le proviseur est quelqu'un de très apprécié dans le bahut… Mais pas par tout le monde, malheureusement… Il est vrai aussi qu'il est plutôt vieux… M'imaginant tout de suite le pire, je prie mon amie de continuer.

- Es-tu au courant qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial ?

- Hum… Oui… Cela fait pile dix ans que m'sieur Newgate a remplacé le précédent dirlo…

- Exact, confirma Robin. Il y a de cela dix années, le tout premier directeur, celui qui a fondé ce collège, est décédé. Lui a succédé le vice-directeur de l'époque et notre actuel ex-principal: Edward Newgate.

Je saisis la remarque au vol, laissant les restes de mon gâteau glisser entre mes doigts et s'écraser sur le lino.

- Attends attends !… "EX-principal" ?!

Hancock déglutit avec difficulté et m'annonça :

- Monsieur Newgate est parti…

**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊ Huit heures trente - Cours de maths ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

J'ai été sous le choc pendant tout le reste du repas. Je peux pas le croire… Cet homme qui était considéré comme infatigable… Cet homme que l'on a été jusqu'à appeler "Barbe Blanche" en raison de sa moustache en croissant de lune aussi pâle que la neige… Cet homme qui m'avait accepté dans cette école… Cet homme avait… Pris sa retraite ! Non, décidemment je n'y crois pas…

Les filles m'ont demandé de me rendre à l'évidence et d'accepter la réalité. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… C'était l'une des personnes que je respectais le plus…

Robin m'a dit que le cours à venir allait me changer les idées. Ça m'étonnerai car ledit cours est celui de Mathématiques ! Autrement dit, le plus ennuyeux après celui d'éco/droit. Le professeur parle en effet à longueur de temps. Du coup au lieu des théorèmes, propriétés et calculs compliqués, c'est plutôt bâillements, somnolences et piquage de nez dans le cahier !

Mais bon… M'sieur Momonga annonce une "séance spéciale" aujourd'hui… Arrivant en classe sans changements notables, il réclama le silence et déclara :

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Mr. Edward Newgate a abandonné hier soir son poste de directeur, annonça-t-il. Il est actuellement à la retraite !

La classe entra alors dans un brusque silence. Tout le monde se tut. J'observe alors une grande disparité d'expression parmi mes camarades… Certains sont atterrés. D'autre font plus ou moins la moue, sans doute étaient-ils déjà au courant… Certains, enfin,… Sourient. Je vous l'ai dit. Le proviseur n'était pas apprécié de tout le monde… Je note aussi que l'enseignant semble content… J'en fis part à Hancock, qui est ma voisine dans ce cours.

- Tu ne trouve pas que le prof' est bizarre ? lui murmurai-je.

- Parce qu'il exprime une joie certaine à cette nouvelle ?

Je n'ajoutai rien à l'ironie de mon amie et attendis la suite des évènements. Momonga s'apprêta à commencer la leçon d'aujourd'hui quand il fut interrompu par… Son escargophone.

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais, dans l'établissement, seul les profs' ont le droit à un escargophone, ces petits gastéropodes qui ont la faculté de pouvoir communiquer avec leurs congénères… C'est pas injuste ça ?! C'est prouvé scientifiquement que les adolescents on pleinement besoin de communiquer !

Mmh… C'est curieux. M'sieur Momonga paraît soudain plus décontenancé… Serai-ce la voix du professeur en chef sortant du mollusque qui le met dans cet état ? Qu'ont-t-ils bien pu se dire ? Reposant le combiné sur la coquille de l'animal, l'enseignant s'excusa de s'absenter un instant. Il sortit après nous avoir donné un exercice du manuel à faire, je cite, "dans le calme, l'ordre, et la discipline".

Il est rigolo, lui ! Est-ce qu'il croit franchement que la classe va rester calme alors qu'il est pas là ?! Bah voyons… On lui laisse cinq secondes pour s'éloigner et on entame le débat… Les élèves commencèrent à se pencher les uns vers les autres voire à changer de place pour discuter du départ du principal…

Mais quasiment tous cessèrent de parler quand un son sinistre résonna dans la salle. Un son ? Non… Un rire… Un rire sadique. Je me retournai pour apercevoir l'auteur du ricanement. Au fond de la classe, un grand blond portant des lunettes de soleil rigole, accroupit sur sa table. Sa peau est légèrement cuivrée et il porte des vêtements aux couleurs voyantes. Son grand manteau rose à plume négligemment balancé sur ses épaules se soulevait au rythme de ses gloussements. Ce garçon là, c'est Donquichotte Doflamingo, l'une des quatre terreurs de la classe. Ah oui, c'est aussi mon petit ami… Même si personne n'approuve mon choix…

- Hé hé hé ! Il était temps qu'il parte, le vieux !

Nombre d'élèves se crispèrent… Moi non. Je sais pertinemment que cet idiot qui me sert d'amoureux ne portait pas m'sieur Newgate dans son cœur…

Assis sur sa chaise, juste à côté de Doflamingo, quelqu'un d'autre rit aux éclats. Celui-ci est encore plus grand. Vêtu de manière gothique, ses cheveux violets sont dressés sur sa tête hilare. Il s'agit de Gecko Moria, l'un des pires voyous de la classe également.

- Gnishishishi ! Il aura duré plus longtemps que l'ancien, cracha-t-il de sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Vous l'aurez deviné, il ne pouvait pas, non plus, supporter le proviseur… Continuant de s'esclaffer, les deux gus recevaient les regards fusillants de leurs camarades…

Particulièrement d'un brun installé près d'une fenêtre… Ses yeux émeraudes, comme ceux des elfes, reflètent la haine et le dégout. C'est Loki. Il est arrivé le même jour que moi au collège et a été surnommé "le dragon de St-Elme", donc gare à ses coups de sang…

Se levant brusquement, il toisa les railleurs de son regard cristallin.

- Dites ce que vous voulez, vous ne trouverez pas assez de personnes ici qui partagent votre opinion pour être dans la majorité !

Cette affirmation rageuse fut accompagnée de petits encouragements épars. Le voisin de Loki se leva alors à son tour pour l'épauler. Maintenant sur sa tête un chapeau blanc à pois foncés, il serra de son autre main un long nodachi encore dans son fourreau noir qui était, jusqu'à présent, appuyé contre le mur. Ce jeune homme est Trafalgar Law, membre de l'unité sanitaire.

- 'Te fatigue pas Loki, commença-t-il. Ces abrutis ne savent que se moquer du monde !

La réplique inversa la tendance. Le blond descendit de sa table pour faire face aux deux amis. Les dominants de toute sa taille, il leva sa main en accentuant son sourire de dégénéré. Il plia son majeur et s'apprêta à faire de même avec son auriculaire… Quand je me redressai brusquement, faisant sursauter Hancock.

- Doflamingo retourne à ta place !

Gros blanc. Tout le monde pivota vers moi. Je repris mon souffle après avoir crié. Loki m'adressa une mine reconnaissante puis retourna se rassoir, suivit de Law. Moria s'était arrêté de rire et je restai la seule à être debout, avec mon petit ami. Ce dernier me fixa.

- Mais, protesta-t-il faiblement… Kû…

- Pas de "mais" ! Tu retournes sur ton perchoir et tu te tais !

Il eu alors une mine de gamin pris en faute et repartit où il était quelque secondes plus tôt, la tête basse. Ce fut assez comique pour que j'en aie des remords… Dois-je vraiment préciser qui dirige dans notre couple ? Je me réinstallai sur ma chaise en soufflant. De toute la classe, je suis la seule à pouvoir calmer ce drôle d'oiseau… Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire !

Les bavardages reprirent, sans gêne cette fois… Pour cesser aussitôt. En effet, Robin avait bondit.

Branle-bas de combat. Les tables furent remises en places, les chaises rangées et les élèves prés en un temps record. La belle brune ayant mangé le fruit des éclosions lui permettent de faire "éclore" n'importe qu'elle partie de son corps, ses informations sont des plus utiles dans ces moments là !

La salle retomba dans le calme, comme un instant auparavant. Seule la voix de la déléguée qui ne fut qu'un murmure troubla le silence…

- Il n'est pas seul…

* * *

*** Manjû: gâteau fourré à la pâte de haricot rouge sucrée**

**Un p'tit com ?**

**Pour voir Kû-Fei, c'est par là (on enlève les puces ^^) - ht*tp:*/*im*ag*es*ha*ck*.u*s/*p*ho*to/*m*y-*i*m*ag e*s/*94*/kf*e*i.*jp*g/***


	3. Lundi : 8h40 et 12h30 : Loki

« Un changement en prépare un autre. »  
Nicolas Machiavel

* * *

Bien fait pour sa grosse pomme de plumeau ! Il n'avait qu'à pas insulter Barbe Blanche ! Non mais j't'en mettrais moi des « Il était temps qu'il parte » ! De toute façon, intervention de Kû-Fei ou pas, on en aurai fait qu'une bouchée de cette espèce de poulet, Law et moi…

Parce que faut pas me prendre pour un garçon sans défense ! Ah non ! Il vaut mieux ne pas m'chercher des noises ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? J'vais vous dire un secret : J'ai mangé un fruit du démon…

Bon ok, c'est pas un secret. Tout le monde est au courant mais bon… C'était pour le genre.

Ça s'est passé quand j'étais petit, en Angleterre. Pendant des années, j'ai caché mon pouvoir… Mais quand mes parents l'ont découvert malgré tout, j'ai fui. Je suis arrivé au collège One Piece alors que je n'avais plus rien. Et le directeur m'a accueilli à bras ouvert. C'est pour ça que j'ai un immense respect pour lui. Qu'il ait pris sa retraite m'a beaucoup déçu…

Je m'appelle Masato Loki et je fais le serment que je ne laisserai personne salir la mémoire d'Edward Newgate !

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊ Huit heures quarante – Cours de maths ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Robin a raison… On entend deux voix derrière la porte : une calme et assurée, l'autre totalement désorienté. La seconde appartient au professeur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un homme roux entra. Il porte un long manteau noir et un pantalon de toile beige. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est la cicatrice qui barre son œil gauche : on dirait une griffure…

À la suite arriva Momonga, qui est apparemment plus qu'affolé.

- Mais attendez ! Les formulaires ne sont pas complet et…

- Qu'est ce que de la paperasse face à la volonté d'un homme ? l'interrompit l'inconnu.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Law et vis mon air interrogateur se refléter sur son visage.

- Vous n'avez même pas d'autorisation pour porter d'arme ! réattaqua le prof'.

En regardant bien, on pouvait voir, en effet, le manche doré d'un sabre dépasser de la cape du nouveau venu.

Ce dernier brandit alors, sous le nez de l'enseignant, un papier que Momonga s'empressa de lire.

- Euh… Oui… murmura-t-il, décontenancé. Tout parait en règle…

Il plia la feuille et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis s'adressa au roux :

- Je vais en informer mon supérieur. Pouvez-vous… ?

- Les surveiller ? Avec plaisir.

Le professeur sortit alors et je compris que, par « les », l'inconnu désignait les élèves.

Se tournant vers nous, l'étranger fit un grand sourire.

- Salut ! Comment ça se passe les cours ?

Seul un blanc monumental lui répondit.

Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme mais, en tout cas, il m'a l'air très sympa… Assez pour nous parler de manière franche sans nous connaître.

Il entama la discussion sans attendre de vrai réponse.

Je tordis le cou pour observer la classe. Tout le monde pense apparemment comme moi : ce rouquin est trop bizarre…

Puis je reçu un coup de coude venant de mon voisin qui me montra du menton un endroit situé à l'opposé de nous, au fond de la pièce.

Deux garçons, assis à la même table, fixent l'inconnu d'un regard de mort.

L'un a des cheveux noirs plaqués aux reflets violets. Ses yeux froids font des allers-retours entre le nouveau venu et son camarade à sa gauche.

Ce dernier semblait dormir, les pieds sur la table. Une grande épée à la lame noire et à la garde finement ciselée, posé en équilibre contre sa chaise, manque de tomber à chaque instant mais son propriétaire sait si parfaitement se tenir immobile que ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Ce sont Crocodile et Dracule Mihawk. Avec Doflamingo et Moria, ils forment le quatuor démoniaque de la chambre vingt-trois (j'exagère à peine).

Bon ok ce sont pas des démons venus du fin fond des enfers non plus (quoique j'ai un doute) mais il vaut mieux les éviter !

Je me demande comment fait Kû pour traîner avec eux de temps à autre…

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette mauvaise troupe ne semble pas aimer le roux. Sans doute se connaissent-ils…

Soudain surgit un prof de maths, le souffle court après avoir traversé les couloirs en quatrième vitesse.

- Tout est en ordre… Vous avez le feu vert… (grande inspiration) Ils ont été sages ?

Il parlait, bien évidemment, de nous.

- De vrai petits anges…

Je surpris l'étranger lancer un coup d'œil furtif mais glacial dans le fond de la salle.

Ainsi il avait remarqué les regards mauvais qu'on lui lançait…

- Annoncez-leur, dit Momonga. Tant que vous y êtes…

Là, je n'ai aucune idée du sujet de conversation.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges alla se placer derrière le bureau de l'enseignant, posa une main dessus puis déclara :

- Je me présente : je m'appelle Shanks et, à partir de maintenant, je prends la direction du collège One Piece !

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊ Midi trente - Cafétéria ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Vous connaissez le dicton « Repas servis, élèves ravis » ? Non ? Et bien il s'applique parfaitement dans le collège !

Vers midi et quelques, une liesse s'empare des pensionnaires et tous attendent la fin des cours matinaux avec une impatience grandissante.

Sortant d'Anglais (une heure de torture physique et morale), je me dirigeai vers la file d'attente du self, Law à mes côtés.

- Pas mal pour un matin non ?

- Ça fait beaucoup en quatre heures je trouve… répondis-je en faisant la moue.

Il rit et me donna une bourrade dans l'épaule. Law est et sera toujours mon meilleur ami.

On entendit tout à coup quelqu'un nous appeler à grands cris.

S'arrêtant, on vit alors arriver (foncer sur nous plutôt) un missile au chapeau de paille.

- LES GAAAAAAAAAARS !

On eut juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur que le « projectile » passa pile par l'endroit où nous nous trouvions l'instant d'avant.

- Ace ! Retiens un peu ton frère tu veux ? cria mon ami à l'arme blanche à l'adresse d'une personne restée en retrait.

Le concerné s'avança vers nous, les mains dans les poches.

Ace est un gars décontracté toujours souriant qui porte en permanence un chapeau de cow-boy orange. Plus que tout, il adore son frère Luffy.

Luffy c'est le missile de tout à l'heure, un vrai casse-cou celui-là. Lui ne se sépare jamais de son chapeau de paille et gare à celui qui le touche ! Mais sinon c'est un garçon très spontané.

Ces deux là sont des gros boulets : ils passent leurs temps à roupiller en classe ou à mettre un bazar pas possible là où ils vont.

Enfin… Ce sont des gens que, dès que tu les rencontres, tu ne peux que les aimer.

- Bon, on va manger ? demandai-je.

Un « Yeah ! » unanime me répondit et on arriva finalement à s'installer à une table avant qu'il n'y est trop de monde.

Vu qu'il restait des chaises libres autour de nous, certains de nos camarades vinrent manger avec nous : Usopp et Sanji.

Le premier a un long nez comme Pinocchio et est, tout comme le personnage du conte, un menteur de première. Mais il sait aussi viser comme personne.

Le second a toujours une cigarette au coin de la bouche (la voix des pions disant « Éteignez-moi ça et une heure de colle ! » le suis dans les moindres recoins du bahut). Ses hobbys ce sont la cuisine et… Les femmes.

Pendant le repas, un débat s'était lancé.

- Vous en pensez quoi de ce Shanks ?

- Bah il a l'air sympa…

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi tu vois… !

- Je le trouve cool moi…

- Aussi mais il faut voir ce qu'il va apporter au collège.

On en a quasiment oublié de manger. Seuls les deux frères dévorent vraiment leurs coquillettes au fromage râpé.

L'aîné voulu intervenir dans la discussion mais tomba soudain la tête la première dans son assiette.

Cette scène aurait terrifié une personne normale mais tout le monde ici est habitué à voir Ace s'endormir comme ça, sans prévenir.

Contre toute attente, ce fut son cadet qui pris la parole :

- Je le connais bien moi, Shanks.

Il reprit une grosse cuillerée de pâtes alors que nous attendions tous la suite.

- En fait, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir dans ce collège, continua-t-il enfin. Et il m'a aussi donné ce chapeau…

En disant cela, il se mit à rire en posant sa main sur ledit chapeau, ne se rendant pas compte de la stupéfaction des gens qui l'entourent.

Quelqu'un brisa tout à coup l'état de bug de la petite assemblée.

- Moi, je vous dis qu'il va y avoir du changement !

Je pivotai vers l'auteur de cette affirmation tandis qu'Ace (quand s'est-il réveillé ?!) s'exclame :

- Hey Baggy ! Où étais-tu ?!

Avec ces cheveux bleus, son attitude involontairement comique et, surtout, son nez rouge, Baggy mérites bien son surnom : « le Clown ».

Il est d'un naturel grognon et irritable mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. De plus il s'entend bien avec Ace.

- Viens t'assoir ! instista ce dernier.

L'interpellé s'exécuta et répondit à la question posée auparavant :

- J'ai était convoqué par notre prof principal.

- Par Smoker ? s'étonna Usopp. Bah pourquoi ?

- Cherches pas, lui murmurai-je. Ses notes sont toutes dans le rouge…

- QUI A UN NEZ ROUGE ?! s'écria alors Baggy.

Précision oubliée : notre ami le clown s'énerve pour toute critique sur son nez, formulée ou non.

Law préféra abréger.

- Bon. Et si tu nous parlais de Shanks au lieu de t'énerver pour rien ?

- Ah ! Oui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? questionna Sanji, intéressé.

- Juste qu'il veut changer le règlement. J'ai entendu l'enfumeur (sympathique surnom de Smoker) en parler avec le prof d'SVT.

Un murmure ravi ce propagea parmi nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui va changer à votre avis ?

- On pourra manger en cours ?!

- Non Luffy je crois pas non…

- Les corsaires peut être…

Le système des corsaires consiste à nommer des élèves pour jouer le rôle de pions à l'intérieur même des classes.

Mais, souvent, les étudiants désignés abusent de ce pouvoir… Ce qui fait que la majorité des collégiens veulent que ce système soit supprimé.

Cependant l'heure tourne et la sonnerie retentira dans quelques minutes… Le débat fut remis à plus tard et chacun se concentra rapidement sur son assiette.

Ce que je ne dis par contre à personne, ce fut l'oreille qui disparu discrètement de sous la table en laissant quelques pétales tomber sur le lino…

* * *

Des com' ? =3

Allez les filles ! Venez voir le beau-gosse Loki par ici ! XD - ht*tp*:/*/ima*ge*shac* */ph*oto/*my*-im*a*g*es/2*0/mas*atol*o*ki.j*p*g/

Loki : T'es obligé de me présenter comme ça ?...

Moi : Pourquoi t'es pas content ?

Loki : ça me gêne...

Moi : Trop mignon ! Si mon cœur n'appartenait pas à Dofla je te ferai un bisou ! ^^

Loki : Eloignes-toi de moi... u_u'''


End file.
